LLUVIA LYDIA
by Vileta Jensen
Summary: Shibata Kento; Mameshiba, ha regresado como un gran mayordomo, Mei decide convertirlo en su único mayordomo, dejando de lado a Rihito. Sin embargo, Rihito no se va del internado, llega su lluvia Lydia. /RihitoxOC / CAP1: EL CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES ROTOS.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto los OC's :)**

**Ya había subido este fanfic pero accidentalmente lo borré XD**

* * *

**LLUVIA LYDIA**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El club de los corazones rotos.**

El día estaba nublado, las nubes esponjosas cubrían el cielo celeste por completo escondiendo al astro rey. Parecía un día gris para cualquiera, porque la lluvia lo arruina todo, pero para Lydia Luisenbarn era uno de sus días preferidos, ya que ella gustaba mucho de los días lluviosos o nublados, sin embargo, un poco de su energía se había acabado cuando su padre autorizo la orden para mandarla a estudiar a la academia para señoritas St. Lucia.

Lydia lloro, suplico, imploro, pataleo, amenazo de muerte, se fugo unos días de su casa y monto toda clase de rebeliones en contra de su padre para que no la mandara a esa academia advirtiéndole que no serviría de nada puesto que allí se comportaría mil veces peor de lo que ya se comportaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el helicóptero blanco sobrevolando la academia St. Lucia a punto de aterrizar. Su rostro tenía una expresión de fastidio por estar en ese momento, en ese espacio, en ese tiempo y en ese estúpido helicóptero del demonio.

Cuando Lydia bajo del helicóptero, una mujer sonriente y su mayordomo ya la esperaban en la entrada de la academia. Rose observo a su nueva alumna, Lydia era una chica de 17 años, tenía la piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabellera azabache que caía hasta terminar su espalda en un liso perfecto adornado con una diadema plateada. Tenía una altura promedio y su figura era esbelta y a la vez fuerte. Tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos que denotaban rebeldía y descontento ante esa situación.

―Bienvenida a la academia para señoritas St. Lucia. Soy la directora, Rose. –sonrió.

―Gracias, Rose-san. –Lydia también sonrió, aunque forzadamente. Una cosa es que fuera rebelde y otra que fuera maleducada, además la directora no tenía nada de culpa en su desgracia.

―Como ya sabes, esta academia tiene dos reglas muy importantes. –le decía Rose mientras caminaban dentro de la escuela mientras el mayordomo de Rose cargaba las maletas de Lydia. –Empezare por la segunda; cada dama en esta academia debe tener a su lado un guapo mayordomo. Y la primera regla, la más importante en esta academia es… -Rose la miro con cara asustada –: ¡Prohibido el romance entre una dama y su mayordomo!

―Esto… no se preocupe por ello. –exclamo Lydia ofuscada por el curioso carácter de la directora.

―Tu mayordomo ya te espera en el salón de clases, nosotros –musito refiriéndose a su mayordomo y a ella –te acompañaremos por esta vez para que no te vayas a perder, ya que este campus es muy grande.

**.o0o.**

― ¿Cómo será la nueva estudiante? –se pregunto Fujiko. –Tiene que ser alguien de suma importancia para que Rihito-sama la haya escogido.

― ¡No lo sé, dicen que se llama Lydia y que la han expulsado de siete escuelas en un solo año! –informo Rin.

― ¿Siete escuelas? –Se sorprendió Rika –Esa chica debe ser un problema.

― Tranquilícense –hablo Mei desde su lugar. –No empiecen a ser prejuiciosas, primero hay que conocer a nuestra nueva compañera y recibirla bien.

― Gomene, Mei-chan –se disculpo Rin antes que todas.

Rihito miro una vez más el lugar donde estaba sentada su antigua dama, ahora acompañada de su nuevo mayordomo Shibata Kento; su hermano había regresado convertido en un grandioso mayordomo de rango S que se había ganado el corazón completo de Hongo Mei. Fue Kento quien le pidió a Mei ser su mayordomo y ella acepto. Rihito había aceptado que había perdido con una sonrisa en su rostro para que Mei no se preocupara, sin embargo, por dentro se sentía vacio y aun le dolía que Mei lo hubiera dejado. Por eso, cuando Lionel Luisenbarn; un muy amigo de la familia Shibata, le pidió el favor de ser el mayordomo de su hija, él acepto para tratar de olvidarse un poco de su dolor y ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

― Mina-san –la directora abrió la puerta con estruendo asustando a las pobres estudiantes –Les presento a su nueva compañera de clase; Luisenbarn Lydia.

De inmediato Lydia pasó por la puerta caminando con un aire de superioridad dándose a conocer ante sus compañeras. Se detuvo un momento viendo todo a su alrededor con una mirada fría que todas -menos a Mei- calificaron como una actitud demasiado cool.

― Waaa, ella esta sacada de un dorama –se emociono Tami.

― ¿Quién de ustedes es mi mayordomo? –inquirió Lydia con voz fuerte aunque esa no fuera su voz normal.

Rihito -que también se había quedado un poco sorprendido por la llegada de su nueva dama- avanzo hasta ponerse frente a ella para después darle una leve reverencia.

― Gomen, Lydia-sama. Yo soy Shibata Rihito, su mayordomo. Su lugar está por acá, pase –le indico el sillón vacío que estaba en una esquina del salón.

Lydia camino solo un poco más y se sentó en su lugar con su mayordomo a un lado. Se sintió un poco incomoda de que entre clases sus compañeras la miraran tanto, como si fuera una idol singer o algo así.

"¿Por qué demonios me miran tanto? No quiero que me miren, ni que fuera la gran cosa. Ok, cálmate Lydia, tal vez solo sea por el primer día, porque eres la nueva, ya se les pasara." Pensaba Lydia mientras fingía leer su libro de texto.

― ¿De dónde vienes, Lydia-chan? –Mei se acerco a ella al ver que nadie lo hacía.

La chica levanto poco a poco sus ojos verdes hacia Mei con incredulidad, ¿había escuchado bien?

― No me llames con tanta familiaridad. –le dijo con advertencia.

― Oh, gomene, Lydia-san –se disculpo Mei. Estaba a punto de irse, avergonzada por haberse tomado tanta confianza con la chica cuando…

― Vengo de Inglaterra.

Mei la miro un momento para después sonreírle. Sin quererlo, observo a Rihito de reojo, aun se sentía culpable, pero él no se veía afectado, así que en cuanto la maestra llego al salón se despidió de los dos por igual y se fue a su lugar.

Lydia levanto la mirada y vio que Rihito miraba a Mei con añoranza. Regreso su mirada al pizarrón un poco intrigada en la posibilidad de que algo hubiera pasado entre Mei y Rihito.

Cuando las labores estudiantiles terminaron por ese día, Rihito cargo algunos libros de su dama y se dispusieron a salir del edificio de clases. Mientras tanto, en el trayecto Rihito la iba poniendo al tanto de cómo eran las cosas en esa academia.

― ¿Entonces por ahora soy rango Sombra? –pregunto Lydia caminando con tranquilidad al lado de su mayordomo.

― Hai. No se preocupe, estoy seguro que con el tiempo y un poco de mi ayuda, lograra subir de nivel.

― No quiero subir de nivel, quiero que me expulsen de esta escuela tan rara, no me gusta en lo absoluto. Le dije a mi padre que si me matriculaba en esta academia, me comportaría de lo peor, y se lo voy a cumplir. –hablo mirando el resto del camino.

― Pero… Lydia-sama… -Rihito se mostro desconcertado ante el pensar de Lydia y se quedo callado cuando observo a lo lejos que Mei paseaba custodiada por su nuevo mayordomo; Kento.

Lydia siguió la mirada de Rihito y observo lo que él observaba.

― Si quieres regresemos –le dijo Lydia.

― Ah, gomen, Lydia-sama –exclamo Rihito volviendo en sí. –No es necesario. Si usted quiere caminar hay que seguir adelante. –musito con seriedad. Lydia no detuvo su paso, aunque camino aun más lento de lo que ya lo hacían.

― ¿Siempre eres así de serio? –le pregunto la ojiverde.

― Los mayordomos debemos ser serios para cuidar bien de nuestra dama. –argumento Rihito.

― Kiba no es serio con Izumi-san, tampoco lo es Nezu.

― Ellos…

― ¿Ellos son felices por las damas que les toco proteger? –intento completar Lydia con tranquilidad.

― No, Lydia-sama…

― Rihito, guarda silencio. –le ordeno Lydia. Sabía que Rihito no disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y vamos, tampoco ella de la de Rihito. Que perdidos estaban. No estaba enojada por que Rihito mirara tanto a Mei y Kento, no lo culpaba, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero sí resultaba molesto e incomodo verle esa cara de pena que ponía cuando Mei estaba cerca.

Tuvieron que viajar en helicóptero para llegar a los dormitorios Sombra.

― ¿Qué clase de habitación es esta? –se quejo Lydia al ver lo descuidada, mugrienta y miserable que lucía aquel cuartucho de 3x3.

― No se preocupe, Lydia-sama. Lo limpiare enseguida.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― Deje que me encargue de esto, Lydia-sama, usted es una dama.

― Dama mis calzones. Voy a ayudarte a limpiar porque esta también será mi habitación y porque estoy aburrida. –exclamo Lydia con voz enérgica y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Rihito pensó que tal vez Lydia no era una damisela como solían ser las chicas de dinero, pero dejo eso en paz y empezó a buscar material de limpieza.

**.o0o.**

A pesar de que habían limpiado el lugar por dos horas, no dejaba de ser una habitación miserable, según Lydia. Rihito recordó que cuando Mei había llegado a un cuarto así hace un año y medio, no se había quejado de las instalaciones mientras que Lydia estaba histérica. Pero no venia al caso compararlas porque eran totalmente diferentes, por que Mei era única y porque justo en ese instante Lydia se había enterrado unas astillas de madera por barrer con la escoba.

― Permítame, Lydia-sama. –Rihito se acerco a ella con unas pinzas delicadas para sacarle una de las astillas que estaban en el dedo índice y otra más en el centro de la mano. Cuando la toco, sintió que la piel de la fémina era muy suave, aun mas que la de Mei… diablos, Mei otra vez en su mente. ― ¿Le molesta mucho la habitación, verdad? –pregunto haciendo tema de conversación en lo que quitaba los pedacitos de madera.

― Las habitaciones pequeñas me ponen de nervios –exclamo ella.

La noche cayó de repente. Rihito preparo el baño para Lydia y ésta se baño y se puso la pijama que constaba de un pantalón de seda y una blusa blanca de algodón. Se sentó en una silla y dejo que Rihito le secara el pelo con la secadora. Posteriormente, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rihito no durmió enseguida, sino que se puso a redactar una carta para el señor Lionel Luisenbarn en donde le informaba que Lydia había llegado con bien a la academia y que él ya estaba a su lado para protegerla. Al terminar la carta observo el reloj de la pared y vio que había pasado una hora. No tenia sueño en lo absoluto, así que decidió ir afuera para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Abrió la puerta de su habitación que conectaba con la de Lydia y se percato de que su dama estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama posiblemente sin poder dormir al igual que él.

― Gomen, Lydia-sama –hizo una reverencia desde su lugar y se acerco a su dama.

― No puedo dormir –exclamo Lydia. -¿Y tú?

― Yo tampoco podía dormir.

― ¿Por qué ni siquiera te has cambiado? –inquirió Lydia viéndolo vestido de mayordomo.

― Tenia cosas que hacer, justo ahora iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco, claro, si usted me lo permite.

― No te lo permito. –le dijo Lydia mirando por la ventana. –Está haciendo mucho aire, podrías pescar algún virus.

Rihito miro donde Lydia y se percato del clima.

― ¿Quieres hacerme compañía? –lo invito Lydia y en respuesta, Rihito asintió y se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama de su dama. –Te vez como yo. –murmuro Lydia viéndolo fijamente.

― ¿Cómo usted? –Rihito pareció no comprender.

― Te rompieron el corazón, ¿cierto?

Rihito agrando sus ojos al escuchar eso y aparto la mirada, no queriendo ponerse sentimental frente a su dama.

― Tengo una hermana mayor –empezó a contar Lydia. –Siempre fue muy mala conmigo. Papa ya tenía elegidos a nuestros prometidos desde pequeñas, ya sabes, herederos de importantes familias. Yo amaba a mi prometido desde niños, siempre estuvimos juntos, pero cuando el prometido de mi hermana murió, mi prometido se caso con ella para salvar a la familia. Mucho tiempo creí que había sido mi papa quien había mandado casarlos, pero después me di cuenta que fue mi ex-prometido quien le pidió matrimonio a mi hermana. –Lydia sintió ganas de llorar pero fue fuerte. -¿Sabes lo doloroso que es cuando creías tener algo y en el último momento ese algo te abandona?

― Sí. –respondió Rihito casi en susurro.

― Lo peor es… que yo no era así de seria y amargada. Yo reía todo el tiempo y ahora… no puedo hacerlo.

― La lastimaron tanto que no quiere que nadie más vea sus sentimientos. -Comprendió Rihito viéndola con una mirada de tristeza, igual que la de ella. Lydia asintió levemente con una sonrisa rota. "Me pasa lo mismo, Lydia-sama" pensó el mayordomo.

La chica se levanto de la cama y se sentó a un lado de su mayordomo.

― Que patético. Esto debería llamarse el club de los corazones rotos. –musito la chica y observo que por el rostro moreno dulce de su mayordomo, resbalo una lagrima y eso la hizo sentir tan mal, le invadieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero… no se atrevió a hacer eso. Sin embargo, le tomo la mano y la apretó con suavidad sin voltear a verlo. Después sintió que la cabeza de Rihito se recargaba en su hombro y que su mano blanca era sujetada por ambas manos de su mayordomo.

**.o0o.**

Lydia estaba terminando de ponerse el saco azul marino cuando Rihito apenas iba a despertarla.

―Se levanto temprano, Lydia-sama –observo el mayordomo. –Discúlpeme por no levantarme a su tiempo.

―Te levantaste al tiempo correcto, solo que yo a veces despierto en la madrugada y ya no puedo dormir. ¿Sabes? He tenido una idea, tengamos una relación –musito Lydia abrazándolo con suavidad.

―Ly-lydia-sama. –Rihito se puso un poco nervioso. –Yo no puedo corresponderle.

― No tienes que hacerlo –Lydia lo soltó. –Las relaciones entre dama y mayordomo están prohibidas, quien incumpla esa regla es expulsado y eso es justo lo que quiero.

― Pero yo no quiero ser expulsado –dijo Rihito. –Sería desacreditado como mayordomo.

― ¿Enserio? –inquirió con desilusión. –Está bien –Lydia rodo los ojos con fastidio.

― ¿Ya se quiere ir a la escuela? –inquirió acomodando su corbatilla.

― Sí, pero no voy a entrar enseguida, prefiero dar un paseo y tomar algunas fotografías, hay lugares muy bonitos por aquí.

Salieron y un viento suave les acaricio el rostro. Las hojas de los arboles aun no caían del todo, pero estaban a mitad de otoño y un poco de frescor se empezaba a sentir. Lydia empezó a tomar fotografías de su dormitorio Sombra por fuera y de los muchos árboles que había a su alrededor.

― ¿Puedes tomarme una foto junto a ese árbol? –le pregunto Lydia entregándole su cámara delgada y azul marino.

― Claro que si, Lydia-sama.

― Pero asegúrate de tomarla de modo que salga con el cuerpo completo, dejando un espacio sobre mi cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

― Como usted ordene, Lydia-sama.

Rihito tomo la fotografía como su dama le había indicado y Lydia corrió para ver la foto.

― No está mal –musito la chica prosiguiendo su camino hacia el helicóptero.

― ¿Le gusta mucho tomar fotografías, Lydia-sama? –pregunto Rihito con una leve sonrisa.

― Me encanta. Es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz. –contesto la joven caminando mientras concentraba su atención viendo todas las fotografías que había tomado cuando de pronto, no vio una piedra oculta por las hojas caducifolias y tropezó, iba a caer pero Rihito la atrapo enseguida.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, Lydia-sama? –pregunto mientras aun la rodeaba con los brazos.

― Hai-Hai. –musito la joven.

**.o0o.**

Lydia tomo la última fotografía del jardín de flores puesto que las clases estaban por iniciar, sin embargo, aun tenían el tiempo suficiente para caminar a paso lento rumbo al edificio de clases.

― ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te paso a ti? –inquirió Lydia.

― Si es una orden…

― Te ordeno que me lo digas solo si tú quieres. –lo interrumpió.

― Es solo que yo era el mayordomo de Mei-sama, pero al final ella eligió a mi hermano; Kento, como su mayordomo oficial.

― Oh. Supongo que aun tienes sentimientos por esa chica. –Rihito no contesto. -¿Sabes? Presiento que hoy será un buen día. –sonrió un poco al ver el cielo nublado.

Las clases comenzaron y al termino de la primera hora, las chicas observaron preocupadas que el lugar de Mei estaba vacío. De repente, Kento abrió la puerta del salón de clases entrando muy tranquilo.

― ¿Mameshiba? –pregunto Rika sorprendida. -¿Dónde está Mei?

― ¿Mei? ¿No estuvo aquí? –dijo extrañado.

― No vino en toda la primer hora –contesto Izumi.

― Yo… me llamo la directora y Mei me dijo que vendría directo hacia el salón de clases. –preocupado, Kento inmediatamente corrió fuera del salón con el objetivo de buscar a Mei.

― Geez –gruño Rika. –Esa niña siempre se anda perdiendo.

― Hay que buscarla nosotros también –indico Mikuru y enseguida todo el salón salió en la búsqueda de Hongo Mei.

Lydia se quedo sentada en su lugar mientras que Rihito, con impotencia al no poder hacer nada, seguía al lado de su ama.

― ¿Quieres buscarla? –le pregunto.

― Si usted me lo permite, Lydia-sama.

La chica de ojos verdes lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y después se levanto de su asiento.

― Ikuso –exclamo caminando a la salida del salón y Rihito no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Pensaba que su ama pretendía ser fuerte, ruda, desobediente y grosera, pero ella no era así, Rihito estaba seguro de que ella no era una típica niña caprichosa, ella tenía un buen corazón pero lo ocultaba de los demás por miedo a que la dañaran como en un pasado lo hicieron.

En cuanto salieron del edificio de clases, Rihito se sintió tan desesperado por encontrar a Mei que corrió a buscarla dejando a Lydia sola. La joven se enfado un poco por eso, pero al final vino analizando la situación de Mei, pensando en donde estaría, en cuál sería el lugar perfecto para buscarla. Lydia recorrió alrededor del edificio de clases y no encontró nada hasta que escucho un gemido proveniente del techo alto y volteo hacia arriba. Enseguida corrió dentro del edificio a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían con el fin de llegar a la azotea pronto.

**.o0o.**

― ¡Estoy cansada! Hemos buscado en todos lados –Fujiko respiraba agitadamente.

― ¡Ayuda! –escucharon la voz de Mei. Enseguida todos fueron al lugar de donde provenía la voz, llegaron atrás del edificio de clases y vieron a Mei colgada de la orilla del techo alto de tres pisos.

― ¡Mei! –grito Izumi preocupada al lado de Rihito que veía la escena con ojos desorbitados.

En cuanto llegaron Mei no resistió más y sus dedos se resbalaron poco a poco soltándose de la orilla. Iba a caer con toda certeza cuando sintió que una mano alcanzaba a sujetarla.

― Te tengo –exclamo Lydia sujetando la mano de Mei. Hizo un intento nulo por subirla, pero Mei estaba muy pesada y Lydia no era muy fuerte para seguir sosteniéndola, de seguir así, Lydia también caería junto con Mei.

― Suéltame, Lydia-san, suéltame o tu también caerás –le dijo Mei.

― ¿Estás loca?

De repente, en el último momento en que las dos chicas pensaron que caerían juntas, una mano fuerte las sostuvo y levanto a Mei hasta que llegara a la azotea.

― Rihito –exclamo Mei al verlo.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, Mei-sama? –inquirió preocupado, la chica de cabello corto solo asintió. Enseguida, Rihito fue a donde Lydia y se hinco en una rodilla. –Lydia-sama, ¿está usted bien?

― Perfecta. –contesto la joven mientras su mayordomo le daba una mano para levantarse. – ¿Qué hacías tu en la azotea? ¿Eres suicida? –se dirigió a Mei.

― Es que yo… vi a una paloma atorada en una de las tuberías que…

― Eso no es razón, debiste esperar a tu mayordomo para que te ayudase –la regaño Lydia visiblemente enojada.

― Perdóname, Lydia-san. –se preocupo Mei.

― Eso diles a tus amigos, estaban muy asustados. Ikuso, Rihito –musito al tiempo en que caminaba dentro del edificio mientras todas sus compañeras del salón y sus respectivos mayordomos llegaban corriendo donde Mei.

**.o0o.**

― ¿A dónde va, Lydia-sama? –pregunto Rihito confundido al ver que su dama salía del edificio de clases. –La próxima hora es la clase de francés.

―No quiero tener más clases por este día. –contesto con voz cortante y fría.

Sin más, se dirigieron al helicóptero que los dejo en los dormitorios Sombra.

Lydia bajo del helicóptero visiblemente fastidiada y enojada, Rihito no sabía que decirle. La joven caminaba con paso apresurado cuando de un momento a otro, se detuvo. Rihito se quedo tras ella confundido, apenas iba a decir algo cuando Lydia hablo.

―Si tanto te preocupa Hongo Mei… ¡¿Por qué demonios no le pides ser su mayordomo?! –grito Lydia sacando lo que por tanto tiempo quería decirle de frente. –No estoy celosa ni nada de eso, pero enserio, te lo juro, ¡me fastidia demasiado que siempre estés viéndola con esa cara que tanta pena me da! ¡Estoy harta de sufrir, y también estoy harta de tener que verte sufriendo! –dio media vuelta y Rihito pudo ver el rostro de Lydia lleno de lagrimas. –Estoy harta de ver que todas las personas son mejores que yo. Papa, mi hermana, Mei, todas las chicas del salón, todo es mejor que yo, ¡incluso tu! –grito por ultimo y se volvió para caminar unos cuantos pasos solo para que la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonaran y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Rápidamente Rihito fue en su ayuda y se hinco frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

― Gomenasai, Lydia-sama. –su expresión también era triste. –Usted es una buena persona, salvo a Mei-sama, usted…

― Ya basta, no tienes que decir nada.

― ¡Usted es realmente buena! –musito sin obedecer la orden de su ama. –Usted ha sufrido demasiado, pero si no hace algo… si no hacemos algo, nos vamos a terminar por hundir en ese hoyo profundo al que nos metimos… y yo no quiero eso. Si usted decide luchar, Lydia-sama, ¡yo luchare con usted!

Impotencia, tristeza, venganza, todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaban en Lydia, pero al escuchar a su mayordomo decir aquellas palabras sentía un ligero viento de esperanza, había esperado tanto que alguien la entendiera. Rihito era esa persona, sufrían por casi lo mismo, los dos habían sido abandonados y necesitaban a una persona que les ayudara a subir a la superficie del abismo, tal como había dicho Rihito.

Lydia lloro un poco más, sus sentimientos se vieron reflejados en sus ojos verdes, su dolor, su miedo… sentimientos que ya no quería sentir, que quería borrar.

― Luchare –contesto Lydia apretando con sus manos las de su mayordomo.

La tristeza de los dos aun era palpable, pero Lydia estaba segura de que pasaría.


End file.
